Modern requirements for a computer system may require that a computer be utilized to run several operating environments, or operating systems, at once. In a typical embodiment, a logically partitioned data processing system may run a plurality of operating systems in one or more logical partitions. Each operating system resides in a logical partition, with each logical partition allocated at least part of a processor, an entire processor, or multiple processors from the computer. Moreover in data processing systems of cloud computing environments, computing resources of the data processing system may be allocated to different customers.
Consequently, there is a continuing need for improving management of computing resources in data processing systems and particularly data processing systems implemented in cloud computing environments.